


I Can't Sleep Without You

by SmileySunflower



Series: Sunflower's Stony Stories [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: A vicious fight leaves Steve and Tony arguing over sleeping arrangements and who gets to sleep in the bed and who gets banished to the couch.





	I Can't Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.

The bed felt cold and lumpy and empty like it was missing something.

Steve.

Tony's face pinched and he huffed, shoving himself further into the covers. Stupid fucking Steve. Tony's brow furrowed and his blood boiled as their vicious fight came filtering back into his brain. Steve just needs to get over it, he can't get his way all the time, and he's not Tony's keeper. So maybe the genius didn't tell him he was going to have lunch with an old flame. Not even an old flame, it was Christine Everhart who he slept with once, and it's not like he had even wanted to go to this lunch because he hadn't. Pepper forced him and said it was for an interview that would be go for PR, so Tony went along with it like he would any other lunch or interview.

But could Steve understand that? Nooooooo he had to make it a big deal. A ginormous fucking deal that led to them screaming at each other and Steve storming out of the room and he hadn't been back since. According to Jarvis, he was in the gym destroying one pushing bag after another and Tony was fine with that. Let the asshole release his unjust anger before he came crawling back to the genius to grovel for his forgiveness. 

A low growl escaped Tony's throat. Steve better fucking grovel after what he said. 

_"You're so selfish! Did you even think about how I would feel about it? No, probably not because you never do because you're too caught up in your own little self-centered world!"_

Tony breathed harshly through his nose. How dare he say that. How dare he insinuate that Tony isn't considerate of him. That Tony is that self-absorbed. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Steve's heavy footsteps could be heard entering the bedroom, but he kept his back turned stubbornly away from the door. He didn't do anything wrong and if Steve wanted to resolve their argument then he would have to be the first to speak. But Steve didn't grovel, didn't gently rub Tony's arm or whisper to him softly. Instead the genius was met with tense silence and the itching feeling that Steve's steely gaze was attempting to burn a hole through his head. 

Tony continued to lay there, facing away and feigning sleep. Steve didn't deserve his acknowledgement. The extremely annoyed huff he heard a few minutes later told him his cold-shoulder act was working. Good. Steve had it coming.

"_Tony_." Short and direct. The harsh, coldness in Steve's voice told Tony everything he needed to know about how the soldier was feeling. No groveling then. Guess he wouldn't be getting an apology anytime soon. 

"**Tony**." That one had a little more bite to it, anger seeping through in just one word. Tony could visibly imagine Steve's furrowed brow, frustration clouding his handsome face, but that was just too damn bad. Tony was mad too. He pursed his lips and sat up and spun to face Steve who stood stiffly on the opposite side of the bed, fists clenched and face hard and unforgiving. 

"Steve." Tony bit out, eyes narrowed and glaring. He grinned wickedly at the slight twitch Steve gave in return. The stared daggers at each other until Steve wet his lips angrily and crossed his arms. 

"Are you ready to have a civilized conversation now?"

Tony scoffed, "Honey, I'm always civilized."

"I'm not in the mood for any games, Tony."

"And I'm not playing any games, so what exactly are you looking for here?" Tony could have sworn he saw the vein in Steve's forehead jump.

"I'm looking for you to act like an adult and take responsibility for your actions. I'm waiting for your apology."

Tony gaped at him, "Excuse me? You expect for me to apologize? For what!? I didn't do anything wrong! You're the one that overreacted."

"I overreacted?" Steve pointed a finger to his chest as he leant over the bed, "I overreacted? Really? Because how would you feel if I just went and had lunch with Peggy and didn't tell you until afterwards? You know you would be upset."

"_That_ is _not_ the same thing."

"Yes, it is. Admit it. You would be pissed if I went out with an old flame."

"Oh my god! Christine Everhart is not an old flame. She and I had sex one time and it wasn't even that great."

Steve laughed bitterly, "You always have to make it about sex."

Tony shook from his anger, chest heaving as he fought to remain at least somewhat calm, "Nothing happened. Bottom line, end of story."

"I don't believe you."

Tony's mouth dropped open from shock and he stared at Steve in antagonized disbelief, "Are you serious right now?"

Steve stood his ground, face never faltering from its stony expression, "Of course I'm serious, I don't make everything a joke like you do."

The genius pushed the sheets back, enraged, and stood up from the bed so both he and Steve were standing across from one another, the bed acting as a barrier between them. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I can't ever have an adult conversation with you because you're too busy making jokes to listen to what I have to say."

"Steve, you are making this a much bigger argument than it needs to be."

"If I had lunch with Peggy you would feel exactly the way that I do."

"It's not the same! You were in love with Peggy! I slept with this chick one lousy time."

He saw Steve's eye twitch, "Don't you ever talk about Peggy like that."

"Why not!? It's the truth, is it not? And we're talking more about you than her."

"Peggy would have never had a one night stand, she was a lady."

"Well, I am so sorry that I'm not Peggy, but if you want her so fucking much then why don't you go find someone just like her."

Steve looked him square in the eye, "Maybe I will. Anyone would be better than you."

Tony froze, body going rigid as he felt his sharp intake of breath. His mouth twitched as he glared back at Steve, eyes hard and voice steely trying not to give away the immense hurt building inside of him. "In that case, you can just sleep on the couch."

"Oh, yes, of course I'm the one that's banished to the couch. You know what, Stark, why don't you sleep on the couch so you can see what it finally feels like to not get your way."

Tony felt the building emotion and swallowed it down best he could, "Fine." He growled out through gritted teeth. He snatched his pillow off the bed and stomped out of the room without looking at Steve.

He clutched the pillow to his chest and tried to regain control of his breathing. His body shook with fury and his chest stung from the cruel words that Steve threw at him. The asshole. Who the hell does he think he is? 

Tony threw his pillow down on the couch before he angrily flopped down on it himself. He curled up on one end and crossed his arms, staring out into the dark living room. He shivered. Whatever. He could sleep on the couch, big deal. He forced his eyes closed and willed himself to go to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come to him. The more time that went on, the longer he thought about Steve's words, and the more hurt he became. He sucked in a deep breath and blinked back his tears. If Steve honestly felt like he could find someone better than Tony, that was- _Fine- _and if he wanted to leave Tony that was-

The genius rose from the couch and scurried off to his lab. He slammed the door shut and instructed Jarvis to lock it and black out the glass walls before he slumped down to the ground with his back leaning up against the door. He clutched his head between his hands, eyes wide and lips trembling. He swallowed harshly as a tear ran down his cheek.

If Steve didn't want him anymore that was fine. It was _fine_. But in that case, Tony didn't want to see him or interact with him for a few days. He just needed to be left alone while he dealt with his feelings and he was sure Steve would need his space as well, because contrary to Steve's popular belief, Tony Stark _was_ actually considerate of other people's feelings.

He lurched forward when the door vibrated from the loud knock on the other side. He hurriedly wiped at his tears and stood facing the door, glaring at it. His heart pounded and his fists clenched. He knew exactly who was on the other side of that door.

"Jarvis."

"Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting entrance into the lab."

"Tell him to fuck off."

A brief pause, "He says he would rather not, Sir, he wishes to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to him, so he needs to fuck off."

"He wishes for you to stop cursing, Sir."

Tony scoffed and crossed his arms. "That's to fucking bad."

"He says he'll wait outside the door."

"Good for fucking him."

Tony continued to stare at the door, face pinched in pain as the open wound of Steve's words burned deep inside of him. He bit his lip, stomach flipping nervously as he considered opening the door. He could either open the door now and get his heartbreak over with or shut Steve out only to prolong the inevitable. He ran a hand down his face and grimaced at his decision. Better to just get this over with now so he can be depressed and drink away his sorrows in peace.

He heaved in another great breath to steady his nerves and get his wits about him, then marched jerkily to the door and flung it open. Steve was waiting on the other side, pacing back and forth with his head down, his face wrinkled in a frown. He stopped pacing when he saw Tony, expression flickering through different emotions that Tony wasn't able to keep up with. The blonde finally stood straight and extended a hands towards Tony before he let it drop uselessly back down to his side. 

He looked at the ground while he spoke, "Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

Tony crossed his arms haughtily, voice sharp, "I don't know, I guess I should be asking you since apparently I'm not capable of having a serious, adult conversation without cracking jokes or making it about sex!"

Steve pursed his lips, eyes refusing to meet Tony's gaze, "I don't want to fight, Tony."

"Neither do I, but let's just get this over with! Here, I'll even help you." He roughly grabbed Steve by the arm and dragged him into the lab, "You don't want me anymore. Fine! Go find someone else who thinks about your feelings and asks you for permission to sneeze and shit!" His voice cracked as it got louder and louder, bordering on the line of hysterical, "Go on and say it! You want to break up with me. Fine! Fine. That's-that's fine. I don't-" He turned away from Steve as he chocked on a sob.

He jumped at the arms that encircled him and pulled him into the chest he knew so well. He dug his face into Steve's thick neck and clung to him as he cried in despair. Strong hands tugged him impossibly closer and he felt Steve hook his face over Tony's shoulder and rocked them lightly. It only made Tony cry harder. Steve had said such awful things and now he was going to leave him. Tony's body heaved with his devastated sobs, heart clenching in anguish, eyes flooding with overflowing tears.

"Shh, shh, shh. Oh, baby, please. I'm so sorry, darling, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." Steve tightened one arm around his waist, the other coming up to frame the back of Tony's head, carding through his hair. "Shh. Sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I am _so_ sorry." Tony heard the catch in Steve's voice as if the blonde was fighting off tears of his own, "I'm so sorry, my love, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. Please don't cry. _Please_, baby."

Tony eventually cried himself out, and rested his head on Steve's soldier, body still hiccuping with the after-effects of his crying fit. Steve continued to rock them, murmuring to him softly, hand running soothingly down Tony's back every time the genius sniffled. Tony was exhausted now and leaned heavily on Steve for support, relishing in the comfort. His eyes clouded back over with tears, he didn't want Steve to break up with him.

As if Steve had been reading his thoughts, he ducked down and nuzzled his nose against Tony's, "Baby, my love, I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I never should have said any of that. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't." He pulled back and tilted Tony's chin up so the genius would make eye contact with him, "You have to believe me, Tony," he started out desperately, "I didn't mean any of it. I was mad and jealous but that's no excuse for my behavior."

More waterworks threatened to spill over Tony's cheeks at Steve's apology. He could tell it was heartfelt but he wanted to be sure. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, leaning into Steve's embrace, "So, you don't want to break up with me?"

"No!" Steve's hands came up to gently frame Tony's face, his own handsome face creased in regret of his cruel words, "No, doll, never! I didn't mean it. God! I didn't mean it, love, I didn't. I am so sorry, I can't believe I said that, but, honey, I swear I don't want anyone but you. I only want you, you're the only one for me." He pulled Tony closer and rested their foreheads together. "I don't want to break up, ever, I love you. I love you so much and you have every right to be upset with me."

Tony wet his lips and snuggled into Steve's chest, a slow smile spreading on his face, relief setting in that Steve didn't want to break up with him. Steve held him tightly, burying his face in Tony's hair and mumbling out more apologies. Tony smiled a little and placed a soft kiss on Steve's neck, "It's okay."

"No it isn't!" Steve drew back and took Tony's hands in his own, eyes pleading, "Tony, I am so sorry, you don't know how sorry I am, I can't apologize enough."

"Steve." Tony cocked his head and grinned a little, "It is okay. We had a misunderstanding, but everything is good now." His smile faltered as Steve's frown only intensified, "Talk to me," he said retracting his hand to caress the back of Steve's neck gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the lunch."

Steve shook his head vehemently, "No. You have nothing to be sorry for. This was all me. I just-" He ran an agitated hand through his hair, "You don't have to tell me everything, I never want you to feel like I'm trying to control you."

Tony nodded encouragingly, fingers playing with the little hairs on the back of the soldier's neck, "I know. You never make me feel that way. You're perfect." He kissed Steve's chin softly and big hands settled on his hips and drew him closer, "So what made you get so upset, love?"

Steve looked at him helplessly, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before speaking, "I-" his cheeks reddened "I just get really jealous. I don't want to share you, you're all mine."

Tony blinked at him, then beamed as he was over taken with giddiness, "You're possessive."

The blush ran down Steve's neck, "Uh... yeah..."

Tony giggled wetly, "That's hot."

Steve barked out a laugh and grinned down at him before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. "I'm glad you approve but I promise I'll control it. You can go to lunch with whomever you want."

"Why thank you, but I like this possessive side of you. Just, you know, talk to me next time, okay?" He trailed his fingers down Steve's neck, scratching lightly, "I hate fighting with you."

"I know, darling, I hate fighting with you," Steve lightly brushed his fingers over Tony's shoulder and kissed it delicately, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay, Steve, we're all better now. I love you, you big nut."

"God, Tony, I love you so much. I felt so awful after you left. I went looking for you but you weren't on the couch, so I figured you came to hide down here."

Tony drew him in for another kiss, putting all his love for Steve into it. He pecked his lips after and peppered little kisses all over Steve's cheek's making the blonde laugh. The genius' face glowed at the sound of his happiness, "Does this mean I welcomed back in bed?"

Steve pulled him in and then hiked him up until Tony's legs were wrapped around his waist and arms encircled his neck. The soldier's strong hands under his thighs made him feel secure and he saw a possessive twinkle in Steve's eyes, "Always. You know I can't sleep without."

Tony grinned brightly and kissed Steve's nose and sucked on his neck as they made their way back to the bedroom.

Later, after mind-blowing, makeup sex, when they were snuggled up in bed together, Tony smiled and lightly stroked Steve's side and whispered into his chest, "I can't sleep without you either."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! :D


End file.
